1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical rod scorer and method of use of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical rod scorer including a plurality of cutting elements aligned along a common scoring axis of the surgical rod scorer.
2. Description of Related Art
Disease, the effects of aging, or physical trauma resulting, in damage to the spine has been treated in many instances by fixation or stabilization of the affected vertebra. A wide variety of spinal fixation apparatuses have been employed in surgical procedures for correcting spinal injuries and the effects of spinal diseases. Many types of spinal fixation apparatuses typically use a pair of longitudinal surgical rods running, in a relatively parallel relationship to each other and the spinal column. The surgical rods are often bent into various complex shapes to provide the desired correction to a patient's anatomy. Typically, the surgical rods are solid.
In certain instances, the surgical rods may need to be cut. For example, typically, the surgical rods are longer than necessary in order to allow for the variability of a patient's anatomy and, therefore, need to be cut once a construct, e.g., a spinal fixation apparatus, is completed. Also, the surgical rods may need to be cut in revision surgeries where the hardware of the construct that was implanted needs to be removed so additional hardware can be implanted and/or additional corrections can be made, either of the foregoing cutting scenarios involving surgical rods, it may prove advantageous to transfer minimal force to the construct and/or surrounding anatomy and to provide a smooth edge to the cut rod so it does not damage surrounding tissue and vasculature.
Conventional devices employed to cut the surgical rods utilize a “bolt cutter” approach, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,937 issued to Holmes. Typically, devices of this type include a surgical rod cutter having a set of jaw members rotatably connected to one another. The jaw members are capable of opening and closing upon actuation thereof. Each of the jaw members includes a cutting blade that opposes a cutting; edge on the other jaw member. However, this type of rod cutter applies a large amount of force to the surgical rod, which, in turn, effectively shears the surgical rod apart; this type of rod cutter does not provide a clean cut of the surgical rod. That is, this force is, typically, applied to a portion of rod that is to be removed and, thus, creates a burr on a cut edge of the surgical rod after the surgical rod is cut.